1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system for a compact camera having a back focal distance smaller than that of a single lens reflex camera, and in particular, relates to a miniaturized zoom lens system with a high zoom ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a zoom lens of a compact camera, there has been a need to attain a high zoom ratio of more than 3, and miniaturize the zoom lens itself. To meet this requirement, the Petzval sum has a tendency to become a large negative number, so that it is difficult to compensate astigmatism and field curvature particularly at the wide angle extremity (short focal length side).